


To have someone to talk to

by DoomBum



Series: Bonding over Trauma [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five is a Softie, Fluff, Ghost Dave (Umbrella Academy), Grief/Mourning, He Loves His Siblings, Klaus Uses They/Them Pronouns, Meet the Family, Moving On, Multi, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomBum/pseuds/DoomBum
Summary: Klaus and Five talk about their respective partners. Five learns to let go of his, and helps Klaus finding theirs.The rest of the family is, as usual, confused by the turn of events.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Bonding over Trauma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 318





	To have someone to talk to

The first time they met Dolores, Klaus has to admit they felt pity for Five's predicament, but they decided to play along, not wanting to hurt the kid's feelings.

Now, after everything that happened, they understand how important it is to have someone there for you, when no-one else is, or can be.

That's why, when they pass in front of his room and hear the boy talk to his mannequin, they decide to enter and properly meet the 'woman' of his dreams. 

"Hey there Five-o, and my... doesn't your little girlfriend looks lovely today." They smile widely as Five looks up at them suspiciously. 

"What do you want, Klaus ?" He keeps his eyes on his sibling as they go to lie down on his bed, their head hanging upside down over the edge.

"What ? Can't I just want to see how you are doing ?" They wink at the other, who raises an eyebrow at them.

They raise their hands as best as they could considering their position. "I was curious, okay ! I wanted to know how you and-" They sign at the mannequin -"your girlfriend met."

Five squints at them, but Klaus keeps on smiling upside down, looking quite sincere. 

"Okay, I'll tell you." He gives Dolores a fond look, before starting again. "I met Dolores a month after landing in the Apocalypse, I was searching through the ruins of the department store when I first saw her, fiercely standing there, so beautiful."

He gets a dreamy look on his face and Klaus feels a pang of nostalgia, grabbing at the dog tags around their neck.

"I was slowly approaching her, and as our eyes met it was love at first sight, you know ?" Five takes a look at Klaus, seeing them nod.

As their hand tightens around the tags and their smile turns fondly, Five squints a little before asking "What about you ?"

Klaus shoots him a quizzical look. "What about me ?"

"The person you lost, what were they like ?" Five asks carefully. 

Klaus gets a distant look and Five is scared for a second that they are having another flashback, but a small smile appears on their lips. "His name was Dave, and he was the most amazing man I ever met." 

They stroke their tags softly, taking a deep breath. "He was - the only person I ever loved more than myself. He was brave, and strong, and so beautiful."

"He must have been, to put up with all your shit." They both laugh at that.

"Yeah," Klaus looks back at him "now tell me what Dolores is like, is she like super smart like you ? Scolding you when you being an annoying brat ?" 

They move away just in time to dodge the notebook thrown their way, grinning widely. "She is the smartest, she helps me with all my equations, correcting my mistakes. Without her, I couldn't have made it back here." Five tells them quietly, looking fondly at Dolores. 

Klaus smiles too, remembering their time with Dave. 

They stay there for awhile, talking and reminiscing old times. 

\---

Klaus just had to buy this dress, the moment they saw it they thought about what Five had said about Dolores tastes. She likes sequin dresses, and this one would be perfect for her, a beautiful white mid-level dress. They know Dolores is just a mannequin, but to Five she is much more than that and that's all that matters, so they buy it. 

They don't show it to Five directly, keeping it in their closet for a few days. They were going to give it to him as soon as they got home but their brother wasn't in a good state of mind at the time. 

So, a few days after they bought it, Five finally calmed down and Klaus thinks now is as a good time as any. They take the box they had the dress put into and gets to Five's room, entering without knocking. 

Their brother looks up from his research to look at them with a raised eyebrow, but not commenting on their intrusion, which Klaus takes as good sign. They shake the box in their hands, nodding at Dolores at Five's side. "I saw that on my last shopping spree, and thought your girl may enjoy something new to wear." They put the box down on his desk, letting him decide what to do with the gift. 

He looks at them suspiciously for a moment, but Klaus just keeps on smiling, making them huff and open the box. His eyes widen at the sight of the dress, he slowly takes it out and feels the fabric under his fingers. 

He quickly gets up and puts the dress on the mannequin, the ghost of a smile on his face as he turns back to Klaus. "Thanks, she loves it."

Klaus smiles back. "Glad to hear it. It suits her." 

Five nods, he looks at a loss for words as he shakes his head and goes back to his desk. Klaus takes it as a signal to leave him alone so they turn back, half out of the room when they catch on Five's muttered words. "Thanks for not acting like I'm crazy."

They slowly turn back, seeing their brother with his head low, looking at a spot on the ground. They shake their head even if he can't see them. "You're not crazy, you spend 30 years in a wasteland, with only her for companionship." 

They know the rest of their siblings look at their brother strangely everytime he talks to Dolores. They don't understand how important it is to have someone to talk to. Even if its to an inanimate object. 

Five shudders, still not looking at them. "You can talk to me. When you are ready. Or not, it's your choice." 

They go back to leave, not without hearing the small 'Thank you', making them smile as they close the door.

\---

As he strolls down the corridors, Five hears Klaus swear loudly in their room. He frowns and decides to jump in, curious at what his sibling is doing. Klaus slightly flinch at the new presence, but doesn't seem too concerned or surprised. They are sitting on the floor, legs crossed, seemingly frustrated by something.

"What is it you want dear bruder ?" They turn their head to look at him.

"I could hear you swearing from outside. What are you doing ? Or trying to do ?" He raises an eyebrow, looking quizzically at them.

Klaus huffs, detangling themself until they are lying on the ground "I'm trying, and miserably failing-" They shuckle lightly, clearly annoyed -"to conjure Dave, but I can't get my powers to work properly."

He looks at his sibling, a little worried for them, not that he will ever admit it. "I - guess I could try to help you with that. If you want."

Klaus lifts their head to get a better look at him, a mocking smile on their lips and a hand on their chest. "Oh… you do care."

Five scoffs "Or I could just leave you to it. Forget I said anything" He turns, ready to jump to his own room.

"Wait !" Klaus exclaims, making Five stop in his tracks and turn slightly toward them with a cocking smile. "I need any help I can get. Please help me." 

Five hums to himself, pretending to consider the idea while looking at his sibling's pleading eyes. He rolls his eyes but holds out his hand for Klaus to hold. 

As soon as they take it, Five teleports the both of them to one of the training room. He looks at Klaus, still lying on their back. "Get up !" 

Klaus scrambles to their feet, a little unsteady from the jump. They look around, confused. "The old training room ?" 

Their eyes follow Five, who is settling down in the middle of the room on the soft mats. He sits and signal to Klaus to join them. They sit down in front of him. 

"You are clean, aren't you ?" 

Klaus nods and smiles proudly. "1 month now."

"I'm guessing it's because you want to contact Dave ?" He waits for Klaus to nod again to continue "But it doesn't work ?"

They shake their head. "And I don't know why it doesn't work" They pass a hand through their hair, grabbing it slightly "I'm clean, and I can make Ben corporal most of the time." 

They wave a hand on their side, Ben appearing suddenly making Five jump in surprise. His eyes linger on him a little, still not used to see him like that.

"You need to calm down if you want it to work, Klaus." They huff and dismiss Ben, who just rolls his eyes and smiles softly.

"How do you conjure a ghost exactly ?" 

Klaus turns to look at Five, shrugging. "I don't actually know, I've never done it before."

Five shots them an unimpressed look. "You really don't know how your own powers work, do you ?"

"It's not like I was born with a fucking manual you know."

Five rolls his eyes "Obviously not, but you must feel some kind of innate knowledge of it." Klaus looks confused and Five huffs again, clearly getting annoyed. "For example, I knew my powers could allow me to time travel, I could just feel it inside. So what do you feel when you use your powers?" 

"Cold." Klaus states deadpan.

Five pinches the bridge of his nose, getting gradually more annoyed at his sibling's antics "You know I'm trying to help you, right ?" 

"I know and I thank you for that, but I don't know what else to tell you," Klaus moves their hand in front of them, the blue glow surrounding them flickers on and off, making Ben appear and disappear. "When I use my powers, all I can feel is cold, like I'm freezing from the inside." They make a pause, seemingly remembering something "Well, more than usual anyway."

Five looks at them confused "What do you mean ?"

Klaus just shrugs "I'm always cold." They look at their hands, who stopped glowing a few moments before, then at what Five assumes is Ben. "When I make Ben corporal, it makes it more obvious - if that makes sense." 

"Ok, and do you like-" Five waves his hand, searching for his words -"use that feeling to make him appear, or is it just a side effect ?" 

"I think so ?" They sound unsure, like they are testing the idea.

"You think so ?"

"I mean I didn't realised it before, but now that I think about it, I can remember doing it without really thinking about it -" They turn their head for a second, clicking their fingers at Ben's position -"unconsciously, that's the word ! I was doing it unconsciously."

"That may be the key to your problems then, you try to only focus on what you want, but you also need to focus on how to get it. It's like when I teleport, the destination is important, but I also need to focus on the travel." Five tries to explain in simple terms, and Klaus nods at him, thoughtful.

"I think I get it, now." They nod at themself again, before getting up in excitement. "Thanks Five, I'm gonna try that right now !"

Five looks Klaus departing form with barely hidden amusement, before getting up himself to go see how Dolores is doing.

\---

Five knows he should let her go, that she isn't really there to begin with. He knows that, but he can't do it by himself, it hurts too much to even think about it. 

He could see the looks he received when he talk to her, all his siblings are looking at him with pity, they don't understand. Klaus is the only one who does, not the first time, but after their trip in the past they actually seemed to get it. And that is exactly why he is now standing in front of their room, trying to find the courage to open the door. 

As he finally raises his hand to take the handle, the door suddenly opens to reveal Klaus smirking at him. "Want something, Five-o ?" 

Five curses under his breath, of course the other knew he was there, Ben surely noticed him and told them. "I have a request."

Klaus cocks an eyebrow at him, waving their hand to make them continue as they open the door wider to let him in. 

Five enters the room and sits down on the bed. "I need your help with Dolores."

Klaus closes the door, and goes to sit crossed legs on the bed next to him "What about her ? Does she needs a new shopping session ? You know I'm always ready for a shopping session, we could -"

"I need to let her go." Five states, cutting short on Klaus's enthusiasm.

They frown at him for a second, head cocked to the side, wondering if they heard him right. "Let her go, as in getting her back to the department store ?" Five nods sharply, refusing to look at them.

Klaus spares a look at Ben, who just shrugs unhelpfully. They focus on Five again, seeing his fists tightening on his pants. "Can I ask what brought that up ?" They keep their voice as soft as possible, not wanting to upset the boy.

"It's just - I know I need to let her go and to move on." He says through gritted teeth.

"Okay, if you are sure -" Klaus doesn't want Five to regret the action but they know better than to push too much, so they wait for a nod before adding as they get up -"then let's go." 

Five looks up at that. "Now ?"

"Well yes, you don't want to stretch it out. It will just be harder if you do."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Five gets up slowly, following them half-heartedly. 

As he gets next to them, Klaus stops him. "You don't have to, you know." 

Five huffs, moving past them to go get Dolores in his room. "Yes, I do."

Klaus shares another look with Ben, before following their younger/older brother. 

As they arrive in front of the boy's room, they see him talk softly to the mannequin and they decide to wait until he is done, wanting to leave him some privacy to make his goodbyes. After a few minutes, Five gets out of the room, Dolores in his arms. Klaus pretends they can't see the tears streak on his cheeks as they take the offered hand.

Next thing they know, they are both standing in front of the department store and Five pushes the mannequin in their arms, before sitting down on the sidewalk. Klaus looks at Five, then at Dolores, to finally focus on the store.

They push the door open, and get to the stall missing it's model, where they put her on making sure she looks good enough to not be send to the trash. When they are satisfied, they turn back toward the exit. "Is he going to be okay ?"

Klaus turns their head at Ben's question and shrugs. "I don't know, Ben. We can only hope he will." Ben frowns but keeps quiet, following his sibling. Klaus gives him a worried look. "Don't worry, he is a big guy - even if he doesn't look like it - I'm sure he will get over it." 

Ben smiles slightly, nodding. "And he as us to help at least."

Klaus nods and gives him a thumb up as they finally get to the door. "That's the spirit, Benny-boy !"

Once out of the store, they go to sit down next to Five. "You good ?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is she okay ?" He turns his head from his knees to look at them.

Klaus nods solemnly. "She will be fine, she safely got back to her old friends."

Five smiles softly as he gets up and starts walking in the direction of the academy, Klaus hurrying to follow him.

\---

Five is lying down on his bed, he can't stop thinking about Dolores, he misses her so much it hurts. He huffs loudly, annoyed with his own mopping. He decides to get up and try to put his mind on something else. As he advance slowly in the corridor and approaches Klaus's room, he can feel chills coming down his spine. 

He turns his head, quietly looking inside to see his sibling sitting cross-legged and floating in mid-air. He slowly enters the room, feeling colder at every step. He sees Ben sitting on the desk in his peripheral vision and moves toward him, deciding to not interrupt whatever Klaus is doing. He sits down on the chair and waits, curious as to what is going on. 

After a few minutes, he starts to get reckless, nothing new was happening and his mind is starting to go back on Dolores. He gets ready to leave when he sees something flicker in the corner of his eyes. He looks at Ben, who looks back at him in awe. They both focus back on the spot to see the silhouette of a man getting clearer. 

The man seems to be looking down at himself, slowly moving his hands in front of him as if to check he really is there, before his eyes focus on Klaus. He takes a tentative step forward. "Klaus ?" 

At the sound of their name, their sibling suddenly open their eyes and fall back on the floor, before hurrying to get up and stand in front of the man in barely contained excitement. "Dave ! It worked !"

They jump in the man's - Dave's - arms, hiding there face in the crook of his neck while he holds them by the waist. "It's really you ! Klaus, I - I missed you so much !" 

Dave smiles and kiss the top of their head softly, laughing lightly when he hears Klaus giggle under the soft touches.

He looks over at the sound of chuckles, to see Five and Ben barely containing their amusement. He slightly pushes Klaus back, making them look behind them at their siblings.

They wave their hand at them "Ah yes ! Dave, meet two of my siblings. Ben and - Five ? When did you even get here ?" They tilt their head, frowning, as Ben and Five waves at Dave.

"Like ten minutes ago." Klaus hums at the answer. "Hey Dave, nice to finally meet you." 

Ben approach them with a smirk, extending his hand. "Yeah, it's nice to meet the guy my sibling won't shut up about." Klaus punches his arm slightly, making Ben laugh a little as Dave shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I heard a lot about you, both of you." Dave smiles widely, remembering what Klaus told him about their siblings, and knowing their family is very accepting of their sexuality. "I'm not really sure what happened there, but I'm happy to be here and see you again." He looks at Klaus, who returns his smile.

"What happened is a long story, but basically I'm a time-traveller from 2019 and I can communicate with the dead." Klaus resumes quickly watching as Dave frowns slightly, while Five gives them a confused look.

"Because he didn't knew that already ?"

They shake their head, looking back at the boy. "No, it's not really something you can easily enter in a normal conversation, you know ?" Five shrugs non-commitely.

"I mean, it's crazy but it does make sense." Klaus looks back at Dave quizzically, as he takes their hand. "You coming from the future, and seeing ghosts, easily explains a lot of the strange things you did and said."

Klaus laughs, shaking their head slightly "I really suck at hiding things." 

Five rolls his eyes at Klaus's recklessness, muttering about troubles with the timeline and Ben raises an eyebrow at him. "I don't know why you would expect anything else, it's Klaus we are talking about." 

"Shut up, Ben." They try to hit their brother again, but he just gets out of the way and goes to sit on the bed. 

Dave laughs slightly at the two siblings as Five decides he has had enough of this and leaves the room unnoticed. 

Dave focuses on Klaus again, his smile turning fond again before he kisses them tenderly, feeling them relax in his hold. They stop when they hear Ben fake-gag in the background. "I seriously don't need to see that, you know ?" 

"Then leave, asshole." Klaus rolls their eyes, making Dave laughs again. 

Ben huffs before leaving the room, not without adding "Stay safe kids !" 

"Fuck off !" Klaus yells after they pass through the door, before turning back to Dave with a grin. "Finally. I have you all to myself." 

Dave smiles fondly, leaning in to kiss his partner. 

\---

Diego feels like he isn't awake enough for the sight welcoming him as he enters the kitchen.

Klaus, Five and Ben are all situated around the table, talking animatedly with a man he never saw before. Five and Ben seem to be analysing the intruder, but Klaus looks completely comfortable with his presence, bantering with him as if they've done it thousand of times before.

Diego frowns, staying at the entrance of the room as he carefully observes the scene in a search for a clue as to who that man is. He is broken out of his trance by someone clearing their throat behind him. He turns around to see Allison and Vanya waiting for him to move. 

He awkwardly keeps standing there, before turning back to gesture at the scene he was watching for the girls to look. "Do you know that guy ?" 

They both look over his shoulders to look inside the kitchen, a frown painting their features as they take in the sight. Vanya shakes her head, not taking her eyes of her siblings and the stranger. "Never saw him before." 

"Yeah, me neither." Allison yawns, rubbing her eyes, before focusing intently on the room again. "Klaus seems to know him though." 

Vanya nods and Diego hums in agreement. 

"Are you guys going to stay here long ?" They all jump in surprise at the sudden voice behind them. All three turning around to see Luther standing over them, looking at them curiously before he turns his gaze to the kitchen, frowning when he notices the intruder. "Who is that ?" 

Diego shrugs, finally entering the room as he responds. "No idea." His sisters follows him, sitting down at the table, glancing at the strange man. 

Five and Ben ignore the four of them, keeping on their half-hidden interrogation. Klaus greets them distractedly and the stranger nods politely at them, his gaze staying on the two others as he patiently answers their questions. 

Luther stands in the entrance, arms crossed over his chest, annoyed to be left out by his siblings over some guy he doesn't know. He enters the room, voice strong and leaving no place for questioning. "Who are you ?" 

They all stop talking, turning toward him as the man looks him up and down with an unimpressed look. "Private David Katz, 173rd Airborne brigade." He makes a sloppy salute, a mocking grin appearing on his face. "And you must be Luther." 

Everyone, sans Klaus who just seems proud, looks at him with wide eyes, not daring saying anything else. Luther is frozen in place, not used to strangers talking him down, with no hint of being scared by his imposent stature.

Five is the first to break the silence. "I have to say I'm impressed." 

Dave looks at him, shrugging. "I mean, what is he going to do ? Kill me ?" Klaus snorts at that, making Ben, Five and Dave laugh a little.

The four others look at them, confused by the scene and Luther, shaking himself from his trance, huffs in annoyance. "What's so funny ? I could perfectly kill you if I wanted." 

Dave rolls his eyes. "You would be a little late for that." 

It's like something snaps in Diego, and he finally understands who the man is. They hadn't talk about that day after it happened but Five did mentioned Klaus losing someone during the war, the guy must be that person, or more precisely the ghost of that person. He looks at Allison and Vanya, who seems to have reached the same conclusion as he did. Luther, on the other hand, is at a loss for words and storms out of the room.

Dave turns to Klaus worriedly. "Was that too rude ?"

His partner shakes their head, looking at the exit with a mocking grin. "That was beautiful." As they notice the worry on Dave's face they add "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." 

"He deserves it anyway." Everyone turn to look at Ben, who shrugs. "What ? It's true !" 

Klaus just laughs, high-fiving him, and Five tries to hide a smile. Diego, Allison and Vanya look at Ben like they've never seen him before, still not used by his new confidence. 

Diego shakes his head, his focus going back on his sibling's boyfriend, watching him curiously. "So." They all turn to him, Dave raising an eyebrow at his staring. "Dave." 

"Yes ?" 

"Hi." 

Klaus rolls their eyes at their brother, while Dave looks confused. "Hi ?"

"Really, Diego ?" They look at him, unimpressed by his ridiculous attempt to do a shovel talk.

"What ? Can't I intimidate my little sibling's boyfriend ?" Allison and Vanya both shake their heads, making Diego look at them in betrayal.

Klaus rolls their eyes, crossing their arms above their chest. "I'm older than you." 

"No you're not. We are the same -" Diego cuts himself as he realises that they are, indeed, ten month older than him now. He shrinks a little on himself under his sibling's gaze. "Nevermind." 

"Anyway, what Diego meant was : Nice to meet you, Dave. I'm Allison" Allison smiles politely, Vanya nods next to her, extending her hand. "I'm Vanya."

Dave smiles at them, extending his hand to shake theirs. "It's nice to meet you too." 

"So, what were you people talking about ?" Diego asks curiously.

"Ben and Five were interrogating Dave." Klaus explains with an amused smile, leaning toward their boyfriend to pass an arm around his shoulders and poking his cheek. 

Dave shakes his head, a soft smile on his lips as he pulls them closer by the waist, making them giggle. "And you were having way too much fun watching it." 

Klaus shrugs, unapologetic, before quickly kiss him and setting themself on his laps so they can snuggle in his neck. They turn their head just in time to see Five rolls his eyes at their display, making them grin a little. Allison and Vanya are smiling in the corner of their eyes, whispering between each other. Diego, on the other hand seems uncomfortable as watches the scene warily. Klaus turn their gaze to Ben, who is proudly smiling at them, nodding in approval, making Klaus smile wider. 

"So what do you think, Five ?" Diego carefully looks at his younger, yet older, brother, trusting the boy's judgement more than Klaus's. 

Five shrugs as he gets up to start cleaning his breakfast plate. "He is good." 

"Ow… he likes you !" Klaus mocks, making Five glare at them before leaving the room, a badly hidden smile on his face. 

They all look at him leaving, sans Diego whose gaze went back on Dave, who keeps smiling politely at him when he notices. 

Klaus, having finished their own breakfast and starting to get reckless, gets up from Dave's lap, pulling him with them and signing at their ghost brother to follow them. Ben rolls his eyes but easily gets up to go after the two as he starts disappearing from the three others view.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this hc that Klaus is always cold because of their connection to the dead, and that this feeling is what helps them use their powers, somehow.


End file.
